Wills Letter
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Their is no longer a reason for William stay at the sanctuary now that Ashley is gone. This part of the story is complete but continues in Last Call.
1. Letter

In the underground sanctuary, Will was sitting on the couch staring out window of his room.

'I don't belong here anymore?' He thought.

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he was doing the right thing.

Magnus and the others would not like what he was doing at firs but they would come to respect his decision.

Will got up and left his room, went to the elevators then his down to his office were we he sat down.

He took out a piece of paper and pen and started to write.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I am letting you know in writing that I am leaving._

_It is not the way I wanted let you know I was leaving but I can no longer stay here._

_If I do not go now I will not be able to leave and that would only cause me more pain later._

_For you Helen their is Nickola, for Kate their is the Big guy, and for Henry their is Erika._

_You can find another person to take my place._

_You kept me around to control Ashley, but if anyone said so you would only deny it._

_I could see through your actions sometimes but not all of the time._

_I am not needed here any longer. if things were different then, maybe?_

_If you need my help after I am gone, just call and I will come to help._

_Dr. William Zimmerman_

He folded the letter put it in the envelope then sealed it. He laid it on the corner of his desk so he would not forget to put on Magnus desk when he left.

**Review**


	2. Resignation

Will got from his chair, walked around to the front of his desk, and then grabbed his letter and walk out the door after turning everything off.

He walked to the elevators, up to his resident hallway, got off.

He walk down the hallway to pause by Ashley's bedroom door and leaned against it. "Ashley," he whispered.

He walked back to the elevator went down his office hallway.

He walked down the hallway towards Magnus's door, knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

"William."

"Come in, William."

William opened the door, and he entered Magnus office.

"What do you want, William?"

He walked up to the front of her desk, raised his hand, laid the letter on her desk, then stepped back.

She looked at the letter he put on her desk. She looked up at him for a time, then down at the before reaching for it.

She pick it up and opened it. "What is this William?"

"My letter of resignation."

Helen just stared up at William. "When?"

"A month, it will give you enough time to find a replacement for me."

"How am I to replace you?"

"You only needed me when Ashley was around."

"That is not true William."

"Helen, it is true."

She got out of her chair, marched around the desk, and glared at him.

They glared at one another, inches from one another.

"Okay, William, you can go now." Magnus watched as he turned and left her office.

He shut the door behind him as he left.

**Review**


	3. Losing Him

Magnus sighed when William shut the door . 'Damn,I have lost him. Why didn't I see the signs?'

She dragged her feet to couch, sat down, picked up the phone and rang the Big Guy. "Big Guy, bring a cup of tea, please?" She hung up the phone and was mad at William for letting her know in a letter.

'How could I have been so blind?' She berated herself.

'If she only open her eyes- the signs had been their.'

When the Big Guy arraived, carrying the tee, and she was sitting on the couch gazing into space with unfocused eyes.

He set the tray on the table next to her and left.

Will walked to his office; he entered it and sat down. He should have told Magnus that he would tell the others in his own time. But he had to stand up to her instead.

He finally gave in to to what he knew was the right thing to do.

He got up and walk out the door and shut it; walked down the hallway towards Magnus office door again.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Magnus asked.

"William."

"Go away, William."

"Magnus, let me in, we need to ask you for a favor."

"Enter."

Will closed the door after he came in.

Magnus sat on the couch, raised her tea. "Do you want some?" She asked William.

"Tea? no thanks."

"What's up?"

Will was looking at the floor, and scuffed his right shoe. Then looked up and spoke. "I was hoping that you could keep what we said between us. I will tell the others when I think the time is right, Okay?"

"As long as you do it sooner then later, William."

Neither of then knew how nosy Henry was. When he noticed that both Will and Magnus where acting strange, he just had to find out why- Even if it ment uncovering the secert they tried to hide.

**Review**


	4. The Sercet Gets Out

Will was sitting in his chair behind his desk, when Kate entered. She walked over to the front Wills desk, shutting the door behind her.

She put her hands on Wills desk and leaned forward. "Well Will?"

"What Kate."

"So you are leaving without saying anything to any of us."

"I was going to tell you when the time was right."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Kate, how did you find out."

"Hank."

"I should have know, he would find out."

"So why are you going?"

"You will find out when I tell everyone else, Kate."

"Please Will?" Kate pleaded.

He just shook his head no.

She through her hands above her head, as she turned around and stomped out of Wills office, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm going to kill Henry for letting my secret out." Will mumbled to himself.

Then he went back to work.

An hour later John Druitt teleported into his office.

"What do you want Druitt?" Will sighed as he looked up.

"You Know What I want William, Why?"

"Why, Why, You of anyone should know why, or at lease have guessed by now."

"Helen still needs you."

"I've made up my mind, so get out." As he got up from his chair.

"But..."

"Out."

Druitt left Will alone. He sat back in his chair with a sigh.

Hours later Will finished with his paper work and headed to the library to read a good book.

He made it to the library to choose a book from one of the shelf's, he sat down to read.

After about ten minutes heard someone clear their throat. "Well what brings you here, William?" He recognized Nickola voice, even if the chair's back was to him.

"Tesla? what do you want?" Will asked.

"Well William, I see you are running away." Nickola said.

"Just go away Nickola."

"Why?"

"Figure it out for yourself." Then he got up put his book down and left.

He went down towards Henry office.

"Henry!" Will yelled.

He walked it the office, he only saw Erika not Henry. "Erika were is Henry?"

"Entertainment room most likely now go away." As she went back to her computers.

Will turned and headed out the door toward the entertainment room.

He walk down the hallway way and as he got closer to the entertainment room, paused as he ran into the Big Guy.

The Big Guy turn towards Will. "Don't even ask it." Will said.

"Okay." He went back to cleaning.

"Henry!" Will yelled as entered room.

Henry jumped when Will yelled, he turn. "What Will?"

"Don`t what me, Will, you, you, you. You let everyone know that I was leaving, before I could tell them in my own time."

"I'm sorry Will."

"Sure you are?"

"Magnus was acting funny, so I try find out why. When I saw the both of you go at it in front of the security camera's in her office. I thought you were confronting Magnus for something she did. I did some snooping and found the letter you wrote. I told Erika, she just happen to let others know and things just took on a life of their own.

"Didn`t you think what might happen first?" Grrrr he left the room slamming the door behind him.

**Review**


End file.
